Patents
by BuPias
Summary: A story in progress about the clones of Orphan Black. They each try to escape the dominant patents held by the Dyad Institute, figure out who Paul is and make it against the religious freaks taking care of Helena's possible child. Updated weekly, happens after Orphan Black's season 2. Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they are property of BBC America.
1. Delphine

**Delphine**

Her feet touch the dry, but rather cold sand and her eyes stuck upon the water a few feet away, glow blue from the morning mist. Wearing nothing but her short silk nightgown and a knit coat she notices someone sitting on the wooden chair in mid beach. Almost sure of the identity of the resting shadow, she approaches to touch her and eventually steal a kiss or two. Her arms wrap around the figure and squeeze it hard.

'What the hell?' The hug receiver cries standing up rapidly and backing away from her and the chair 'Delphine?'

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry!' pleads bare feet Delphine waving her arms 'I could almost swear it was Cosima!'

In an attempt to catch the blanket she was snuggling in, now wet with sand, Sarah tries to calm down and settle the French girl with her strong and low British accent.

'That's okay,-' Sarah's wearing her black leather pants and equally dark top, she trembles with cold.

'No! It's silly… I…'

'Jesus' whispers Sarah between her teeth 'She didn't tell you…'

Dauphine sighs 'No.'

A moment of awkward silence settles between the two. Clearly, Delphine had no idea of Sarah's existence, in fact she felt betrayed. Did Cosima just forget to tell her?

'I should probably go' says Sarah 'I'm going to wake up Kira.'

She walks around Delphine gently, the girl continues to stare at the sea. A little tear threatens the French's integrity but, she pushes it around with the back of her hand and walks towards the house.

The big white beach house with blue shutters and a wide porch stands alone amongst the greyness of the morning. This was to be her and Cosima's house, better yet, home. However, unexpected visitors appear to have invaded their… space. But Delphine had no idea what was, yet to come.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her own bed Delphine waits with her arms crossed on her legs. As soon as Cosima enters the room there's no doubt that some yelling will invade the new house. The scientist wears a red top and sweatpants, she has been using these a lot since they moved and her sickness became stronger.

'Delphine…' Cosima says stopping by the door.

'No, don't Delphine me! How could you not tell me they were coming!'

'It was last night…'

'Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't want to wake me up when someone that actually threatens our safety, and her daughter, were coming to our house to spend the night!'

'Please keep it low.'

'No! This isn't all about you! I have feelings and you are supposed to tell me when people are coming to our home, _we_ were supposed to be a family!' Cosima stares at Delphine, you can tell she's somewhat hurt and her answer does not stay shut for long.

'Oh really? Because the last time I checked, you were the one who agreed to be paid in exchange for monitoring me! So, yes it turns out it is all about me!'

Tears grow strong in Delphine's eyes, could she really be this selfish or was her partner the one being unfair?

'Don't do this, Cosima. I love you and I'm not your monitor anymore so don't do this…' her voice is low and shaky.

'Delphine…' Cosima nods her head. 'She's part of me. Sarah. I couldn't let her out on the street much less with Kira on her lap!'

Delphine stares blankly, _she's right_. As much as she wants to be important, nothing will be more fascinating to Cosima's eyes than Kira, the science miracle.

'I understand…'

'So, you forgive me?' the clone shows of a small grin approaching Delphine with her charm.

'I guess…' the smile is mutual.

They both kiss each lip touching smoothly and passionately. After separated they giggle.

'Great! 'Cause you're not gonna believe who else is here!' Cosima quickly runs out the door, and Delphine sighs closing her eyes and nodding her worried mind.

**YOU CAN ALSO READ IT IN: Archive of Our Own | BuPias**


	2. Cosima

**Cosima**

The dishes lie still on the cupboard; Cosima picks three up and carefully places them on the kitchen counter before her.

'So, do you want some pancakes, Kira?' She smiles broadly at the little girl.

'Yes, please.'

With that the scientist turns to the stove and starts preparing some delicious chocolate chips pancakes. Kira pulls her plate closer and then, climbing down from the stool, takes off her jacket throwing it to the couch, the central piece on a simply decorated living room.

Sarah walks in from the lateral entrance that leads to the house main hall and white wooden stairs.

'Hey monkey!' She picks up Kira in the air and the girl laughs lively. Cosima observes the scene smiling.

After putting Kira down 'So, your girlfriend and I had a funny encounter.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry but, I didn't have time to tell her.'

'No, I should be the one apologizing, Cosima. I came in like I owned the place last night I didn't even think about her.'

Cosima nods 'Sarah, if you need help, I'll help you. Always.' She lifts up the skillet and slides two pancakes into Kira's plate.

'Monkey, why don't you take these inside and share them?' says Sarah handing her daughter the pancakes.

The girl runs to her room leaving Sarah and Cosima alone. This is exactly what they need, time alone to figure out their next moves and a new plan.

'How is she?' Sarah starts.

'Fine. I convinced her that this is a good thing.' Cosima's lying skills aren't exactly the best, it's clear that Delphine wasn't convinced of anything, not yet.

'And how are _you_?'

'Tired of running, I guess. I think that the disease is the last thing on my mind right now I just want you to be safe. All of you.'

Cosima's state seems to have gotten worse, her hair is weak and the bags under her eyes become darker each day, she has even considered taking off the piercing for it hurts so much on her fragile skin.

In solidarity Sarah presents her a genuine smile and holding her hand she says 'Thank you.'

After a moment of utter clone appreciation Cosima continues.

'So, did she rest?'

'I guess so.'

'What happened exactly, Sarah?'

'After you and Delphine ran, they concentrated their strength in questioning everyone. Rachel and Marion Bowles offered Alison and new life with her kids, they even promise to take down her monitor, Donnie.' Sarah's tone intensifies 'then they found Cal and told him everything, that they own me and that they own Kira. That was enough to get him scared, he said they threatened to hurt us if he didn't back off.'

'Bitch' vents Cosima.

'Rachel is being controlled, Cosima. And, now I have to protect not just Kira but… you know… You were our last hope to be safe, away from being owned like slaves.'

'What about your sister's family?'

'They are not her family, I am.'

'Doesn't look like it from the way you talk about her.' Cosima knows she just stepped on forbidden ground, but she's also the most rational of them all and in spite of her disease she had to remain that way.

A few months before, she and Delphine decided to start afresh. A new life, with no clones and no labs. Taking some of Dr. Leekie's money they stole thanks to her hacking skills, they bought a house and decided to rest until Cosima was to put at rest. That's when Delphine would go and protect the remaining clones by fighting for safety. That was until last night when Sarah, Kira and Helena showed up at her door bloody and with a baby on their arms.

'Who's your sister?' On the kitchen entrance Delphine waits staring at both women and interrupting Cosima's thoughts.

'I am… her _seestra_.' Helena walks in from where Kira left, she holds half a pancake and her yellow hair swings from the crooked body posture. Wearing black pants and a bloody green jacket she's clearly not in the best shape.

'What is she doing here?'

'Delphine…' Cosima stands in front of her keeping her from walking towards Helena 'They need help!'

'Yeah, But maybe by helping them we're jeopardizing ourselves!'

'Look…' Intervenes Sarah.

'No, this woman is an animal!' States the French girl.

Helena's eyes widen and her Ukrainien accent thickens. 'We are all animals'

A ring tone of hysterical "Dlings" blasts from Sarah's pocket. All of them stop talking and Sarah raises the phone with the green case to her ear.

'Yes?' she answers 'Fee? Where are you? ... No… Okay… Wait what? … are you insane? Fee? Felix?!'

Sarah stares at the screen confused, almost scared.

'What's wrong?' asks Cosima worried.

Sarah looks up. 'I think they're going to kidnap Rachel!'

They look at each other, Cosima terrified, Delphine confused and Sarah thinking it through.

Helena, however, chuckles 'Let them make her bleed…' her voice low and mysterious. That's when the new mother and her yellow hair return to the hallway taking some more pancakes with her.

**Any comments? Please review my work so I can get better :)**


	3. Alison

**Alison**

'Wait, _they_ are abducting Rachel? Felix and who else?' questions Cosima.

'Alison.'

'Wait, wasn't she with Rachel, being questioned or something?' Cosima's eyes narrow, there's something fishy here.

'Yeah, she took his deal.' Sarah's voice intensifies; she's clearly hiding something, something that can possibly hurt Cosima.

'Wait, how could she? She has no idea where we are what information could she possibly trade for Donnie's disappearance?'

Standing there watching the discussion Delphine drags her eyes to Sarah, again, as if she's following a Ping-Pong match, except this time the ball isn't shot back immediately and Sarah stays quiet for a few seconds.

'Well?' the scientist impatiently asks.

'She agreed to be experimented on, you know, to help with the apparent virus situation.'

'She's sick?' Cosima's voice weakens and her eyes water. A small tear runs down her face, this is one of the most emotional days Cosima's had in a while.

'No, no, she's not sick.'

A sense of relief comes through the scientist's body, but then a terrifying feeling of recognition also threatens her stability and her heart drops like rock.

'So, she's being experimented on, without even being sick? Dissected… she's being dissected.'

'Well, apparently not. She must have had this plan with Fee all along.'

Sarah turns around as if the hardest part was over and their lives were back to normal.

'What are we going to do about this?' Delphine asks while Cosima tries to settle down her emotions hanging on to one of the kitchen's stools.

''Bout what?' Sarah stares at Delphine clueless.

'They are _taking_ Rachel.'

Sarah stares back at her as if the answer couldn't be more obvious.

'Nothing. We do nothing.'

Delphine stares at Cosima confused, as if she weren't allowed to reason with Sarah.

Cosima understands Delphine's pleading eyes 'Maybe we should think this through Sarah.' _What does she mean by "nothing"?_

'Maybe I have other things to think about first.'

'Like what?' asks indignant Cosima.

'Like those religious freaks that are after my sister, Cosima.'

Delphine frowns, but Cosima shoots out an understanding "Oh".

'There's someone after your sister?' the French grows angry. How could Sarah be this irresponsible?

'Yes, and we needed shelter and you helped us and now we're grateful!' _Jesus, who does Delphine think she is? Heartless, cruel, fucking selfish bitch._ Sarah loads Cosima's girlfriend, after all they must not forget that she used to be a monitor, she was involved with the bad guys in the first place, and there's no guarantee she still isn't.

Cosima stands, her mind still troubled by the thought of Alison being operated on just for the sake of her kids and Cosima herself. _Holy watershed everything feels fucked up, sick and weirdly twisted._ After finding out about the clones, she felt like there was nothing better a scientist could hope for, who wouldn't want to study real _doppelgängers_ and cloning techniques? Now, however, all that DNA jazz seems just far away and not all something that could make her happy or hopeful for a major discovery, for the first time science just seems... complicated.

'I'm going to lie down.' She walks away through the secondary door behind the kitchen counter leaving both Sarah and Delphine alone. No matter how bad they get along there was no room for fighting in Cosima's tired and sick head.

'We have to do something.' Delphine is going to fight for Cosima whether Sarah liked it or not. Even though, this wasn't directly related to them the monitor had to know how to predict Sarah's movements.

'Look Delphine, I want Kira to know Alison's kids. Hell, I want you and Cosima to get married on a Greek coast bay. I want Felix to adopt a little Vietnamese with his future life partner and I want to go shopping with Helena without worrying if she's ever gonna attack someone because they look like a crepy noun she met on her Ukraine religious freakish school, but that's just impossible. Maybe someday I'll get my wishes right, but right now I have to protect who I love because that is all I'll ever be allowed to _want_.' Sarah stops for a deep breath and Delphine remains speechless. 'Come on.'

The British Goth girl moves her head towards the bedroom hallway and followed by Delphine they both travel upstairs to a small room. Inside there is a bed, a small bedside table, Helena on a chair, eating her pancakes and staring out the window, and Kira. The girl seems to be tickling something on the bed, bloody and messy blankets involve around a moving life.

'This is Tomas, Helena's son.'

Delphine looks wide-eyed to the little boy. He looks healthy, but dirty and as Kira leans in to kiss the baby he flashes a sypamthetic smile.

* * *

Alison and Felix drive silently. The road stretches through a path of tall trees and bushes, no one is following them and they're not following anyone. Fee wears a baseball cap he classifies as "penny dreadful". Alison tries to look unnoticed, her hair back on the usual ponytail and nice combed fangs, in fact her hair made it almost impossible for someone to believe the amount of trouble and agitation she had been in the past few days.

'Mom, are we there yet?' a little dark skinned girl on the back seat leans forward scratching her tired little eyes. Her brother sleeps next to her.

'No honey, just stay down and get some sleep.'

After settling her daughter and making sure she's heavily asleep, Alison feels the need to communicate with her driver after so many hours.

'You think Sarah's going to meet us?'

'No, I told her not to get involved. I don't want anything to happen to Kira.' He briefly looks at his partner. 'Are you sure you want to bring them along? I could find someone to babysit.'

'Felix, I will not leave my children alone again. I'll find a way. I'm a mother, it's something you wouldn't understand. I just don't want them to feel like something's wrong.'

'Oh my god, Alison, are you really that naïve? They already now something's going on, first they're pulled away from their father and dragged to a clinical facility where they see their mom taking shots and being tested on, then, here comes Sebastian-funny-voice guy who takes everyone away on an endless journey to a mysterious place. No, everything's most definitely not fine in their heads.'

'Sebastian?' Alison grins.

'You know, Little mermaid crab. Either way we're alone with two kids and about to do something crazy, and to make it worse you're sober.'

'It _will_ be alright, Felix. Just a few more hours and we'll stop them from owning us.'

Felix shakes his head, then he remembers something.

'But we'll get a drink after?'

'You know I can't.'

'Yeah, apparently cloning was forbidden too.' he rolls his eyes 'Anyway, how are going to do it? We obviously need a gun or something.'

'Oh my god, Felix, are you really that naïve? I know a guy, remember?' Alison grins triumphantly. 'It's time to call Ramon.'

**Any comments? Please review my work so I can get better :)**


	4. Tomas

**Tomas**

Alison waits leaning on the trunk of the car. Dark shades cover her eyes in spite of the lack of sunshine and the excess of grey clouds. Felix sneaks through the rearview mirror and rolls his eyes a couple of times. First, What kind of cover name is Ramon? Then, he has a strange feeling the dealer won't show up, it's a mix of fear and reasoning for they do need the support, but he desperately wants to be right on how bad of an idea this was. Plus, how cool would it be to tell Alison Hendrix "I told you so!?"

The kids are still sound asleep. Allison scratches her neck, a bit of nervous impulse she has had since she remembers. The sound of slippery tires echoes a few feet away and a green car, clearly tuned out, crosses the lot and turns to a noisy and bumpy stop. A narrow and young looking man walks out of the car, he wears he's typical Economart employee vest and his innocent looks remain as sneaky as Alison remembered.

'Mrs. Hendrix, to what do I owe the early morning call?' Ramon also pulls down his own sunglasses and walks towards the trunk of the car.

'Ramon, thank you for coming in such a short notice.' Alison follows him to the back of the vehicle.

'So, what is it going to be today? Another peacemaker for your… um friend?' he shoots her a compromising smile. Yes, she remembered perfectly the last time she used Ramon's service, she needed a gun for Sarah and he was her middleman.

'Actually, I'll be needing more than just that.'

Ramon couldn't stop feeling bewildered by Alison, she was the usual simple-minded soccer mom, but with a twist. She bought his pills constantly and often asked for a discount on cheap quality alcohol, vodka or scotch, usually.

'Thank god I brought it all.' Ramon pinches the car keys in his hand and the trunk opens up at the sound of a beep. 'So a lady grip? Same as last time?' he pulls up a cloth to reveal a series of different weapons. Ramon winks at her seductively.

In fact, Alison felt a bit attracted to Ramon he was nice, always offered the best products and, let's face it, not the ugliest man on the planet, perhaps it was nonsense or perhaps it was just her deep desire for someone skinny enough her hands could wrap around him with no extra effort. Ugh, Donnie used to be like that, _I guess the deal with Leekie worked for something_. If at least Felix played for the right team…

'Mrs. Hendrix?'

'Oh, sorry.' She clears her throat 'No, I'll want that .45 you suggested last time.'

'Alright, can't say it's a bad pick. What else?'

He picks up the small revolver and spins the cylinder a couple of times just to get it running. Then, Alison hands him a small plastic bag she'd been holding and he places the gun on it.

'I'm gonna need something umm… to get someone sleeping… you know, for a while.' She bites her lip hoping he won't question.

Ramon observes Alison's car a little bit further down the lot's corridor road. Then, he chuckles.

'Oh I see, got some new friend with weird fantasies?'

Alison giggles relieved 'Yeah, got to test it first, right?' she winks at him.

'I have just what you need then.' He picks a small round container from inside one of his plastic cases. 'It's a mixture of Seroquel and Thorazine, not dangerous, but effective.'

'Thank you Ramon, but I need something else.'

He raises his brow suspiciously.

'I don't do inappropriate, Mrs. Hendrix.' he whispers.

'Oh no, nothing like that! I need umm… a favor.'

'Alright?' he leans in to get a closer prespective.

'I need your mother to look after my children, just for a couple of days.' Alison smiles at him convincingly.

'My mother?' he looks surprised.

'Oh you know, … I love her and I don't have anyone to take care of them while Felix and I-' she stops herself. _About to say too much, Alison._

'Oh, a romantic weekend?' he looks convinced.

'Sure, why not?'

'Cool, when do you want me to pick them up?'

'They're here right now!' Another "I hope he buys it" smile, flashes through her.

"Okay…"

Alison walks away; bag in hand, to wake up her kids. She can't stop thinking about how bad of an idea this was, but Ramon has never failed her and he knows he's going to get extra for this.

* * *

'I don't fancy the name either, but she picked it.' Sarah surrounds the newborn. The baby plays in an old crib they found at the house's old owners' trash.

'Tomas was like a father to me.' Shoots out Helena in a dark low voice.

'Yeah, right, raising you like a freak.' Sarah tries at all costs not to be insensitive with Helena, she's proven to be a bit unstable and above all she's her sister, the only biological family she'll ever have besides Kira, and that is something she needs to treasure.

Despite her effort, though, Helena ends up hissing her in some sort of animalistic way. In normal circumstances this would actually be qualified as an ordinary sister-seestra relationship.

Delphine and Cosima hug each other on the sofa observing the baby and the two sisters. Kira draws happily in the kitchen counter. They still have no idea of what to do, but for the first time in many months this was the calmest Sarah, Helena and their children have had. For the first time, they were with family and they were okay.

'I think he is beautiful, Helena.' Delphine compliments.

'Oh thank you!' Cosima and Sarah add.

It's no mystery that being Helena's son he would have picked up some of the other clone's DNA too. They all laugh. Delphine seems content with the situation, finally. Seeing Cosima happy taking care of her family was enough to make her happy too.

'I don't think he's beautiful.' Helena claims for everyone's surprise.

'Why not?' continues Delphine.

'He reminds me of them.'

'Who?'

'The Proletheans.' Sarah clarifies.

They all stay quite for a moment. The entire Proletheans' story was something both Delphine and Cosima were still unfamiliar only think they're sure of is that the religious freaks took out Helena's eggs and created a child. Cosima did not support this_ Almost rape_. She'd said to Sarah._ I know_.

'I'm hungry.' Helena is always hungry, Sarah, on the contraire, has a vigorous lack of appetite. Clearly, more than just the switched up organs and crazy mentality was left to Helena inside Amelia's belly.

'I think we have some leftovers.' Cosima points out to the fridge on the other side of the room.

While Helena goes to get her food Kira walks up to them with a piece of paper on her hand. She pulls up a chair so she can look inside the crib where baby Tomas is moving frantically.

'Look Tomas, I made you something.' As she leans in to show him, the shadow of a paper origami in a shape of a butterfly covers his round face.

'That's a beautiful butterfly, Kira.' notices Cosima.

'It's not a butterfly, it's a guardian Angel.' The little girl smiles.

**Any comments? Please review my work so I can get better :)**


	5. Rachel

**Rachel**

Sipping some wine out of a tall glass, Rachel stares at the outside world from her tall mirrored building. A wide room with two modern-looking armchairs, a nice big TV and a desk holding important information on Rachel's 13-inch computer, reveals a rather interesting view of Toronto. Listening to Sinatra's "Best of" collection, Rachel wears her usual black dress a little bit below her knee and the cold block expression she never seems to take off.

Her blonde hair is perfectly combed and her sex appeal is clearly showing. In college every male student used to claim, "What's not to like about Rachel Duncan?", but even with such a big amount of praise Rachel did not feel complete. There was something still missing, a sense of revenge or maybe nurturing love.

'Miss Duncan?' a little man sneaks inside the room.

'Yes?' her voice breaking slightly as she has no time or will to deal with Aldous, clones or killing.

'Doctor Leekie asked for you downstairs.'

Rachel sighs, _What the hell does he want?_ Her British accent echoing inside her head. 'I'll be right down.'

She puts the glass down and massages her temples and forehead. After feeling ready she walks out of the room to meet Leekie on a lower level.

* * *

The lab looks to be working perfectly, no major acid splits or information leaks. Everyone seems to be working just fine. Telescopes and lab coats walk around frantically. Rachel stops by Leekie's office, it's a room completely surrounded by glass, no one could get in without being seen. _Well, no one but Cosima_. Inside the Doctor analyses some files on the computer screen and outside, just by the door, Paul waits a gun in his holster. Rachel shoots a mandatory 'Paul.' And goes in to meet Aldous.

'Rachel' greets the doctor 'I'm glad you could come' he smiles.

Rachel knows he's teasing her. Lately, Doctor Leekie has been stepping the line. First, he helped Cosima and Dr. Cormier run away to an uncertain place, and even though he denies it Rachel's sure of it. Secondly, he's been complementing and smiling at Rachel constantly, he stopped doing that many years ago and now his fatherly manners seem to have returned.

'So, why am I here?'

'One of our monitors contacted, Alison drove away with her kids on an unfamiliar van.'

She checks him out suspiciously, _what a waste of time_. 'It's probably nothing, she's the dumbest of us all, Aldous.'

'If you say so!' Leekie raises his brow. He definitely doesn't want to be on the dark side of Rachel.

'So, any progress with her tests.' She questions.

'Not much, we're trying to get to the source now and-'

'Why?' she cuts him out, her voice thickens. 'Your job is to fix this goddamned disease, we've lost too many of us already, I'm not interested in the initial code and you know that Aldous.' Her eyes tickle. Oh! The sweet sound of a threat.

'I understand, but maybe that's what we need right now.' He knows he just made it worse for her eyes widen with rage.

'Who do you work for, Doctor?'

'Oh, don't go there Rachel.'

She breaks a hint of a provocative smile. 'You know, he's just going to stay there until you decide to cooperate.' she points at Paul 'And you won't leave this lab until you find something useful, something that helps!' her yell made almost everyone stop and stare outside the lab. Rachel had the best scientists but no one was able to tell her want she wanted. It seemed, no one was as brilliant as her parents. She was tired of telling Leekie that the initial DNA was lost, that there was no way they could get back the first sequence.

She storms out of the room, her arms swinging from side to side.. _Damn stupid old man. _Paul catches her on the way out grabbing her small wrist.

'Wait!'

She stops violently to look at him, rage in her heart. 'What is it, Paul?'

'We need to talk.'

She shakes her wrist away from him. 'No we don't. Paul, you still work for me.'

'You think everyone works for you, that you can just go to bed with every single one of your monitors and act like nothing happened.'

'Oh, don't do this Paul.' she grins a little. 'Like you don't think about your little friend Sarah whenever I screw you. I'm capable of many things, including hurting her, so you better stay put.'

He shoots out a laugh 'You haven't touched her yet.'

'You're right, except now I just happen to have her child's dad in my possession, nothing really, after all she's in love with you.' This is exactly how she gets to you, how Rachel can make you doubt anything in life. Even if you're absolutely sure that nothing will make you furious, there's this little part of Rachel that can touch your stress point like an arrow shot at the center of the target without a second try. She's like a cyborg more than a clone, a machine with no emotions, she seems to have lost them all.

* * *

Opening the door back to her office Rachel notices her record is still playing. _Didn't I turn it off?_ She's smart though, and she never forgets anything. She _did_ turn it off before leaving so what could possibly gone wrong.

'Paul, I told you stay with Aldous!'

She enters the room rushing and waiting for a hint of Paul who she thought was going to nag her head once more. He used to run up the stairs whenever she happened to whisper a tempting thought to him on the corridor, and every time he was there first. Instead someone else is in the room, funny thing she looks exactly like Rachel. Same blond boyish hair cut, same kind of black dress but not the same mean heartless expression. Taken aback the Duncan clone grabs a sharp letter opener from her desk. 'Who are you?'

'Oh, you don't recognize me. I guess you could say we look alike.' A clean Canadian accent and a suburban pitch tell her off immediately. Rachel puts down her weapon realizing that it might not be an actual threat.

'Alison? Why are you dressed like that?' her brows lift

'You see, Rachel I don't like the way you treat my friends, and I'm tired of making deals with you.' Her voice holds certain assertiveness.

'Really? Doesn't look like it…'

'I want you to stop and destroy the Patents.' There, the request has been made, there was a part of her that still hoped Rachel would agree right away.

Rachel laughs, an evil dark kind of laugh. 'Oh you're so naïve. I guess that's why we put you with Donnie.'

'What?'

'Yah, he was quite stupid too.'

Alison's eyes glow, she's hurt. 'I'm strong Rachel and I do not admit that you chase and kidnap my family.'

'Your family? Aren't your kids happy with the new house, I mean you asked for the removal of your husband.'

'I mean Sarah and Kira and Cosima.'

'Oh,' she laughs again, harder 'How boring are you really? You think they're your family? When did they ever come here to get you? I mean, you don't think we'd leave Sarah in the dark about your testing situation, but hey, not even dear, nice, cool dreadlock Cosima was kind enough to come to the rescue. In spite knowing this was all her fault.'

Deep down Allison knows she is right. The only person that ever came to her was Felix, he could be considered the real family, but the other clones have problems of their own. Sarah has to worry about Keira and Helena and Cosima had her sickness, she couldn't be that strong now.

'You're right Rachel, maybe they didn't come to the rescue, but in my mind and in my heart they are important, they saved me from going crazy-'

'But you still are!' Rachel sighs pitiful 'I hate that you trust them so blindly. All I do is in the name of research I want to cure Cosima as much as you do, but I also need answers about Kira. Wouldn't you like to know what it's like to have kids?'

'I _have_ kids.' _How could she?_

'Yah, yah, but real kids coming from your belly.'

'Is that what you want Rachel?' _Touchdown._

The blonde gives her a soothing smile. _Too much detail already_. She clicks her tongue and flashes a hand at the soccer mom. 'Now, why don't settle this, you give me that silly wig and we can go around and check the lab, visit Doctor Leekie anything you want Alison.' Venous smile.

'Thank you Rachel, but I rather leave it on, I have to get out of this place somehow.'

'Why? You have clearance.' Rachel gives out a hint of confusion.

'I do, but I don't have clearance to leave here with a body. I guess that's a special feature only your access card owns.' This time Alison puts on her fake provocative smile.

'What-' but Rachel has no time to finish her sentence, instead she is kicking and screaming over Felix's hand. He holds a small piece of cloth in which he poured the liquid Ramon gave them. _Effective he said; let's see how much I can hold this bitch_.

Fee tries at all costs to cover up her screams and hold her punches, but eventually he drops her on the floor passed out by the intense smell of the product. He checks her signs in case they messed up she could either be dead or not sleeping at all. Felix looks at Alison, both of them are clearly nervous and shaking. But, so far, the plan worked.

'What now?' the British asks.

'Now we go.' She tries to convince herself that it wasn't a bad thing, but all she was reminded of was Aynsley and her sink. Those first moments of terror she lived after letting her innocent friend choke to death return strong to her heart. In her mind, however, she kept repeating _The Rain in Spain falls mainly in the plane, the rain in Spain falls mainly in the plane_, it worked when she had to portray Sarah and, as a good actress, she decided to apply the same technique for Rachel except this time she had to drop the slouchy posture, ripped out clothes and punk slang. Lucky for her there was no Kira in the building to recognize "auntie Alison" and no Donnie to stop her.

**Any comments? Please review my work so I can get better :)**


	6. Jesse

**Jessie**

Helena sits on the front porch observing the agitated waves and inhaling the sour smell of the sea. It's just her, she didn't even take food. Sarah observes her sister from inside and shoots her a worried look. Kira joins her.

'Hey mommy?'

'Yes monkey?'

'Is aunt Helena alright?' Kira's voice acute as a whistle.

'Of course, she's just waiting for someone, yah?' Sarah gives her a heart-warming smile.

Helena stares blankly at the ocean. On the far north of the beach a figure of a man walks up to her kicking the sand and wearing his business blue hat. The girl stands up to greet him.

'Jesse' she calls.

He increases his pace to get closer faster. 'Hey' he shouts. Jesse hugs her right away 'How are you?' Her eyes widen, it's been a while since she's been hugged like this. Helena felt safe in Jessie's arms, not even her _seestra_ knew about this, but her life dream was to live with him, in a nice house with her baby _I would love him, then _she often thought.

They hadn't seen each other for a long time she was afraid he had forgotten about her, her name. Since they first met in that bar Helena had always felt like she could trust him with anything, with her life even.

'I didn't forget you kid and I went after you.' A sigh of relief comes through her.

Helena gave him a warm smile. She didn't do that to anyone else except her _seestra_. He was special.

'I went after my babies.' She explains. Her low voice held a hint of nervousness.

'I know that now, but I'm sorry I let you go to jail. I heard your sister picked you up, though.' He points his cap at her. One of his first moves after they first departed was to get her out of jail but he heard her sister picked her up, _maybe she went back on vacation_ he remembers thinking.

'Yes, but it wasn't my true _seestra_. It was my baby's father _seestra_.'

'Right, you were divorced.' He recalls.

'Yes.' She stares at the ground blankly. She doesn't like to remember her old family. It hurts to think about her life with the Proletheans.

It was a simple life, but painful. She couldn't kill when she didn't like someone for there was no freedom, her belly hurt and there was no medication for it, the worst part, though, was the food, she had to eat fruits and drink milk every day. Stuck in a room so she wouldn't run, Helena felt angry with everyone in there even her real _seestra_. One night she wanted Jell-O, she craved it like no other time before so she kicked and screamed for it, but no one came. Her most heartwarming time was with her baby, she remembers him being born _so much pain_, but she also remembers when she talked to him on her belly on those dark days. Gracie used to talk to her, but her only words would be _good morning_ or _good night_. Sometimes she could hear Gracie from the scary room, whispering prayers, begging God to get her out of the painful job that was taking care of Helena.

'So, you're back with your husband?'

'No, my real _seestra_ saved me. I am with _real_ family now.'

Jesse peeks inside the house, then he waves. Helena turns to see everyone looking at them, Sarah and Kira sitting on the kitchen counter and Cosima and Delphine just standing. The English-Ukrainian rolls her eyes 'Meatheads.'

Jesse chuckles 'You're still funny.'

'Thanks boyfriend Jesse' they smile mutually.

She reaches a lateral pocket on her jacket and takes out a similar cap to the one Jesse is wearing. It's also blue, but the color has almost faded into white and the lettering in "Towing" is no longer readable the only part still intact is the word _Jesse_. 'I kept it.' she says

He picks his cap and looks at it thoughtfully almost mad 'I had to make a new one.' His serious face implies a nervous look on her face. But then, he grins. 'Thank god! You can have it.' He hands it back.

'It help me to protect Tomas when I ran. I want to give it to him.'

'Tomas, hein?'

'My baby.'

A moment of silence sets upon them. Was Jesse really ready for this? A wacko who injured about five men, got herself arrested on their first date, won about three rounds of arm wrestling and has a baby on her care? Plus, he can't forget about the twin sisters he still wasn't really sure about… Well, Jesse was kind of known for _crazy,_ so a question pops up in his mind "why not?"

'You hungry?' he asks.

'Always.' She smiles.

* * *

This one was bit dated, it held nothing but a quirky brownish wallpaper and a small counter, _not impressive_. They sat on one some tall stools next to the fairly used pool table.

'It's nice.' Jesse tries to convince her and even himself.

'A bit shitty.' Helena had this problem with swearing, bad words did not sound good on her thick accent. Not as good as Sarah at least, with her punk stuck up British attitude she could make the most obnoxious words into music. But the blonde twin thought it was alright to say it, if everyone else does, why can't she?

Jesse grins at her comment. 'Yeah, not like the first bar we went too. Although, after that kickass fight it looks pretty shitty too.'

Jesse turns to the bartender behind the counter and raises his hand to order. 'Two white Russians and a bowl of pork rind, please.' He shoots him. The man nods.

'It's been a _long_ time.' she states.

'Yup, but no one forgot it. I heard several of those guys you beat up missed work for weeks.' They both laugh.

'Jesse, me and my _seestra_ need your help.'

He looks startled at the straight request. Helena had no time to waste, she found Jesse's shop and called for him because Sarah asked her if she knew someone she could trust. Her only response was the man of the cap, her _boyfriend_. Sarah laughed thinking that her sister was too hopeful, but it wasn't a bad opportunity if he in fact helped.

'Okay…' he tried to sound convincing.

The quick bartender gets them the orders and places them on the round tall table between them.

'We need a ride. To a far away place.' She rushes.

'Like what? The States?'

Helena nods negatively grabbing some pork rind and eating it ferociously. 'It's called England.' She says it with her mouth still full.

'England? Is that on the countryside?' he hopes she's lying.

She giggles. 'No, silly. It's where we were born. Me and my _seestra_, oh and Rachel the bitch.'

'Wow, is that your high school popularity enemy?' _now_ he was sure she was talking nonsense _uff, maybe she's already drunk._

'No, Rachel looks like me, but only on the outside. Just like Cosima, the dreadlock girl.'

'Oh.' He sips his drink in hopes to get drunk too and maybe understand her a little bit better.

'We're clones.' She turns her head from side to side and then drinks part of her beverage.

'Meaning what, exactly?'

'Swan Man, created us in Cold River. He gave us to Amelia in the eggs, like my baby was given to me. Then, he gave Cosima and Alison and stayed with Rachel. Very poor choice if you ask me.' she used the same words Sarah did when explaining they're cloning history. 'But we all have to same _DANE.'_

'DANE?' he looks profoundly scared.

'Yes, like our blood is the same, our looks too.'

'You mean DNA?' he's even afraid to ask.

She is in mid drink and after finishing up her white Russian she slams the cup on the table and ads 'Yes that!'

'Wow.' Jesse does the same, he swallows the drink as if it were a shot. He blinks several times to steady his position.

'So, will you take us?' she wants to know.

'I don't know, England is pretty far away. You'd have to be on a plane.'

'Vroooommm.' Helena imitates the flight of a plane with one of her pork rinds. She giggles. 'Tomas loves planes.'

He did, and she wasn't talking about Tomas the baby. The first and only time she flew was when Tomas took her to Canada on a private jet of his own, he told her all about the magic of flying and she'd never forgotten the glow in his eyes.

'Look kid, I have no idea what kind of shit you're into, but I really, really like you Helena. You're that special thing I wish I had in my life, forever. I'll talk to a friend of mine to fix you some passports if that's what you want, but travelling with kids is hard and I have an honest business to run I can't be in trouble.' He tries to make her understand, but she doesn't.

'Jesse, I'm not supposed to tell about _clone club_, but I did.'

'Clone club?' this conversation couldn't be more confusing. He notices her hand backing away from the pork bowl and stopping mid air.

'We are clones, me, _seestra_, Alison, Cosima and Rachel the bitch. We are science. _They_ who created us are after Kira because we are not supposed to have babies. My other family is after Tomas because they say I'm a miracle and he is too. Cosima is sick and we are all going to be sick later. Alison is crazy headed; she wants to erase the patents. Rachel, the bitch, owns our _DANE_. The only way to get everyone happy is to go to England and find the original one. And then I will play with Kira on the beach and Cosima will teach me how to read.' For a sudden moment Jesse sees a hint of a tear in the left corner of her right eye. The reddish around her eyeballs intensifies and she is crying. Not sobbing, but definitely tearing down.

In spite of the crazy amount of information he just received Jesse tries to stay put, he really likes her and this looked like _some important shit._

'What do you need?' he asked helpfully.

She looks up at him and there it is, _hope_.

'Really?'

'Of course, you're the most exciting thing to happen to me in years.' he tries to stay positive.

She climbs down her stool and incarcerates him in a hug more intense than the one before. 'Thank you boyfriend Jesse.' she pleads. Then, she stares at the table again and steals what's left of the appetizer on the bowl. Eating with her mouth full she returns to her seat only to notice the song playing. It's a slow motion prom kind of song. He notices too.

Jesse stands up offering her a hand and she accepts it gladly. After pulling her to him they both step in time to the rhythm of the song. The warmth of his body involves Helena like nothing else ever has and her stomach feels funny and agitated, it wasn't like touching her husband, she didn't feel sick around Jesse she just felt… excited. After a long while of dancing their lips finally touch softly, not like their first kiss, this one was more passionate and Jesse notices that particular taste of freedom you feel when kissing someone you deeply care about. Helena on the other hand couldn't interpret the signs. The closest she had ever felt to this was with Tomas, but never so lively. Jesse made her feel happy and for the first time in her life she realized how important that was. Her whole body felt healed, her inside like fireworks. After a while she remembered something Sarah told her once "There's nothing like it Helena", _yes that is it_. Helena is in love.

**Any comments? Please review my work so I can get better :)**


	7. Leekie

**Leekie**

**WARNING: this chapter will look confusing at first so please keep reading for some enlightenment. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story **

A slap and then another, Rachel's lips were swollen and her cheeks red. But it was all just a bad circumstance. She still held her head high despite, the terrible pain on her neck. The stuck up attitude that Felix loaded so much was still within her in spite of Alison's threats and gun in hand questionings.

Fee felt for the blonde, he wasn't a clone so she still reminded him of Sarah, particularly when certain words came out of her in her British accent. Other times Rachel showed flashes of weakness and it was like Allison was questioning herself.

Allison, though, she knew how to infuriate her equal especially after what Donnie had done. He had admitted to killing Dr. Leekie and that was enough for Alison to feel scared so she took the contract to get rid of him once and for all, but that's when she discovered that Rachel had been telling everyone Dr. Leekie had died of a heart attack. DYAD didn't know where he was. Donnie was safe because deep down he had done Rachel and her lady doctor friend, Marion something, a favor. _She must have some conciseness_.

'So Rachel, do you know where Dr. Leekie is, by any chance?' Alison's voice is rough and rusty.

Rachel spits the ball of blood her eyes burning on Alison. _Ew_, Felix rolls _his_ eyes. Besides Rachel's chair the dark cement room (Felix's abandoned building cellar) holds a small fragile table where the clone brother sits upon admiring Alison and her madness.

'You know I always thought Leekie was a good one, but never enough. Maybe it was right call to back him off of everything. Sometimes Rachel, you're actually quite smart.' She squeaks a bit. _Typical Alison_. 'I'd win a lot with your death Rachel, I could put on a blond wig like I did this afternoon and rule DYAD I don't have a Ph.D. or nothing close to that, but I'd do a better job for sure.' Alison feels confident today, she's happy her plan worked and all the regret seems to have disappeared 'But I wouldn't do that, there's something else I want from you Rachel. I want some peace and I want you to stop owning us, the clones. Do you think your friend Marion cares as much about you as Leekie did? I'm pretty sure if the Doctor were still in charge he would be here already, fighting for you. But that Dr. lady friend of yours… hmmm, I'm not so sure she will do that. You have your dad though, am I right?'

Rachel stares right into her, she was able to rip out your soul with that look. 'Leekie is alive.'

Alison's smile fades and Felix straightens himself up on the table. Her cold voice makes him shiver all over.

'Yeah, well you said it yourself he died.' Alison notices.

'No, he didn't. I talked to him this morning.' (see chapter 5) Rachel tells the truth. Her eyes widen with reasoning. _She thinks she can trick me_. _Leekie is alive_. She truly believes it.

Alison's face goes blank. She looks right into her clone, the level of denying truthfulness spreads itself from the dark roots of her light hair to the tip of her toes.

'Rachel, don't be a fool. You think this is a trick, but it is not.' The soccer mom is nervous, she squeaks harder than usually. _She's playing games_.

But she wasn't. Rachel had indeed talked to Leekie that morning. She remembers it and Paul was there too. 'He helped your helpless little friend and her girlfriend escape.' The vein on the top of her forehead pops out. She trembles with anger.

'No, they stole his still existing money and ran (see chapter 2). He did help them, after he died.' Alison shows of a small grin. _Clearly playing games_.

'Then, how come I spoke to him this morning you fool!' the scream came out of the blue spooking Alison and making Felix even more nervous.

Alison sticks her eyes upon the blonde. Rachel is sweating, her bruised face redder than before and her drool dropping onto the floor.

Letting out an acute sound Alison calls out 'Felix, can we please go outside.' her hand reaching for her hair. _There it is the nervous tic again._

Outside the cellar, on an adjacent staircase Alison gestures big movements with her arms and hands explaining her thoughts and plans to her partner. Felix is static, he had decided to adopt that posture ever since they started with this whole thing.

'She's crazy Felix. Out of her mind, she thinks Leekie is alive. She's been talking all alone.' after a moment of thinking 'She's delusional! Crazier than me!'

'Did you seriously just compare yourself to good old Rachel?' Felix raises his right brow.

'Felix, we can take her to our side. Tell her Marion killed Leekie, I mean obviously she feels something towards that old man, otherwise she wouldn't want him so… alive.'

'Yah, except we know too well who killed Leekie.' _Donnie did_. 'She finds out: goodbye unlikely friendship.'

'Yes, but until then we can put her against DYAD, make her take down the patents herself and find some cure for Cosima. We can make this happen, all because she went _wacko_!' Alison's voice echoed through the staircase.

'We should call Sarah.'

'Yes we should…'Alison senses something is wrong, like Felix isn't as committed in this as she is. 'Are you okay Felix?'

'I just… have this bad feeling Alison. Like she's playing us.'

'I know her face. I know every expression and she was telling the truth out there. She thinks Leekie is alive, best of all she thinks she still talks to him and that he's still in DYAD.'

'What if he is?' Fee has hope in is eyes.

'He's not. Donnie killed him, remember?'

Felix remembers, Alison remembers too, but Rachel doesn't. She overhears the whole thing, her sharp earing reaches the staircase and mad with rage she shakes herself out of the chair. Rachel only manages to drop down, the chair with her. Tears running down her face and her hair spread uncombed, _a mess_. _Leekie is alive_, she knows it she's been with him. _He helped them escape_, she'd questioned him about it. _He's even good again, he's my mentor again_. She knew it, she was positive, he'd been complementing and smiling at Rachel constantly, he stopped doing that many years ago and now his fatherly manners seemed to have returned. Rachel was _sure_ of it.

'Dr. Bowles…'

'No! I told you to keep an eye on her Paul, and now you're telling me she's gone.' Marion Bowles always tries to keep her posture. It was hard with Paul, though; he always got to her nerves a little bit.

'I just can't find her, but I will.'

'Where was she this morning?' Dr. Bowles sighs in order to remain calm.

'She hopped in some unidentified car. I told Rachel about it she chose to ignore it.' He states it as if he's stating the obvious. Paul has started to develop some sort of affection towards Rachel so he doesn't really blame her for her screwed up mind. He knows her, so he decides to hide part of the conversation with the clone, but Marion is smarter.

'Really? Looks like you didn't emphasize enough. What did she tell you?'

'She said Alison was the dumb one.'

'Clearly.' _I'm the one getting tired of this craziness_ 'what else did she tell you Paul?' noticing the reluctance in Paul's eyes. 'Come on I'm trying to protect her, you know that.'

'She called me Leekie, again…'

Marion massages her temples venting restless. 'We're going to have problems with this one too. The only one we _can_ control, is coming out crazy!' after staring directly into Paul she says 'I need a drink.' _Magic words_ for her car, where both of them were sitting and sharing secrets, stops moving right outside the DYAD building. In truthfulness, it had been driving around the same block for the minutes that held the conversation.

'Fix this Paul.' She pleads as the door opens.

Paul nods.

After stepping out of the vehicle, he waits for it to drive off. Paul rolls his eyes restless. _Bitch_. He really disliked Marion, she was not the most pleasant person, Rachel wasn't either, but he has grown attached to her. He checks his phone in his pocket on the way into the building. _Three missing calls_. The caller ID identified the number as _Monitor Number 3_. He searches his brain for the identity of the monitor and quickly reaches an answer. Paul dials the number right outside DYAD's main door.

'Yes?'

'Hey, it's me. You said to contact when I had news on Alison Hendrix.'

'Yeah, what did you find?' Paul rubs his trim beard hoping for good news.

'I have her kids.'

The young man looks around the building's entrance making sure this isn't another prank call. His muscular face-hardens. 'What did you say?'

'I have her kids, man and I gave her some products of mine.'

'I hope you're not shitting with me Ramon.'

'I'm not, man. Look I'm at my house with the kids. They're a bit frightened so just come and pick them up. Don't forget the money.'

Paul hangs up. He moves his jaw around in a sign of both nervousness and accomplishment. Backing away from DYAD and walking towards the parking lot on the other side of the street he realizes how much he wanted to go and find Rachel inside her office, not running around to take care of someone else's kids. Little does he know that he might just have the answer for saving the blonde woman, but exactly because he doesn't know of his bosses' whereabouts he decides to leave her a meaningful text "_Alison ran. I'm coming for her kids. We might have a questioning to do later. Call back. Paul._" As he goes off and the text is send a new thought comes into his mind _I hope she does_.

**Any comments? Please review my work so I can get better :)**


	8. Beth

**Beth**

On the line to get their bags checked out, Sarah and Helena wait patiently. Helena digs on a bag of salty chips while Sarah analyzes their new IDs. Her name was now Paula while her twin was called Lily. "I don't like it" Helena had said. "I don't care" Sarah had answered.

After a few minutes in line with that hefty luggage, they both get to the end of it. The lady behind the desk asks them to place their cases on the treadmill and then passes on their tickets making sure everything is in place. On the back of Sarah's neck a chill makes her shiver with nervousness. _It's alright_ she told herself, _Helena won't screw up, not this time. She likes Jesse too much_. It was hard for her to admit the boy had done a very god job with finding everything they needed, if they ever got to have a normal life Sarah wouldn't mind for him to be her sister's boyfriend.

After getting everything ready, both of them step out of line and approach Cosima, Delphine and the two kids who are waiting for them among the chaotic airport. Delphine holds Cosima by her shoulders and the scientist looks after Tomas in his stroller. Before arranging the rushed trip, Sarah made sure to ask Cosima to take care of both Kira and Tomas, she would trust the dreadlocks girl with her own life. But that also meant she had to explain the purpose of their journey and, just like she entrusted Cosima with the children, she provided her clone with all the needed information.

Sarah told them they are going to England to find Carlton, he was the one to give them away, but up and foremost he _knew_ Project LEDA better than anyone. Ethan Duncan didn't give them much about the original gene, his research led to nowhere so it was time to constitute an investigation of their own. With Carlton's help they would find Duncan's initial research and provide Cosima with more means of treatment, possibly even decode their own patents and be free. _Finally_. However, it was more than just the sense of adventure that moved Sarah into embracing this trip, _Cal is going to be there_. He had called a few days before, right after Jesse fixed them some passports, and told Sarah he wanted to be a part of their lives no matter how screwed up they were. He would meet them in London and Sarah couldn't hide her twisted happiness to have such a strong and kind man beside her.

Sarah kneels to give Kira a warm hug. 'Goodbye monkey.'

'Goodbye mommy.' Kira has grown accustomed to farewells especially with her mom. The little girl is in fact excited to stay with her aunt Cosima for a few weeks.

Sarah stands and holds Cosima's hands. 'Thank you for everything Cos. I owe you a lot.'

'Well,' Cosima moves up her glasses with a beautiful and adorable grin 'I owe your kid my life, at least I owe you the time I have left.'

'Don't be stupid. You will be fine. We might be searching for the past, but there are people in DYAD caring about the future. Yah?' Sarah's heart warming look boosts Cosima for an equally tight hug.

'Scott…' Delphine whispers.

Sarah does mean Scott, the scientist remained in DYAD to study his best friend Cosima and he promised them never to leave without a cure no matter how bad robust Paul hit him. It hurts Cosima to think about Scott but without his help she wouldn't have hope or weekly medicine.

'Yah, tough guy.' Sarah nods.

She extends her hand to Delphine who shakes it reluctantly. 'Take care of them.' Delphine consents.

Sarah turns to Helena still fully committed to her snack. 'Aren't you going to say goodbye, meathead?'

Helena shoots her an ugly grimace, but then she approaches the stroller where her son sleeps. She stares at him almost analyzing the baby. _Babies are hard_.

'Goodbye.' She leans in, her body coming forward but her mind pulling her back. She gives him a light kiss, her lips touching more air than skin. Oddly the baby smiles widely, his empty gums and pink cheeks adorably wide.

The blond kneads the bag of chips and throws it out to some garbage can. She turns away from the party not wanting to face Tomas again.

'Okay, we better go.' Sarah smiles waving goodbye.

The two women and the children see both of the twins leaving to the security check. Cosima's eyes water, she cleans them up lifting her glasses, Delphine notices, but it feels right to just leave it be. Kira breaks the silence.

'Can I buy some candy for me and Tomas?'

Cosima smiles, but her eyes frown with sadness. 'Sure, though I think Tomas prefers milk.' Kira is smart she notices the imminent sadness.

Taking some coins out of her pocket Delphine gives Kira some money distracting her from Cosima. 'Make sure you bring the large bag I want to have a fun dinner tonight.' Her French accent taking on a happier tone.

The little girl runs out to one of the airport's stationary stores.

As soon as she leaves Cosima starts crying. Her tears running down from her face like a cascade. Delphine embraces her grabbing the stroller also. 'It's all right.' she soothes her. 'I know you care about Sarah, but she'll be fine. Helena is like the next best King Kong.'

The clone chuckles parting away from her lover. 'I know, I just… It hurts that everyone is doing all of this for me.'

'Well, in fairness they are doing it for themselves too. You are helping them to get a cure if any of the others get sick. You're the true helper Cosima.' Her name on Delphine's lips always sounds better and calming.

'I know, but it feels like I've given up.' she clings her lips together. However, she doesn't want to feel sad that's not how she wants to spend her last moments, anyway.

Shaking off the sadness Cosima puts herself together by bilking rapidly and stroking her dreadlocks, but Delphine keeps on wondering about the "clone love" between all of them. She can't help but to feel a little jealous about it.

'So, you seem to like Sarah a lot.'

Cosima stops to stare at her surprised. 'Um, yeah I do. We're family.'

'Well, yes but it's like… you're different with Sarah. You seem to almost… love her, you know…' Delphine stares at the ground afraid she might have stepped on forbidden ground.

Cosima chuckles. 'You're jealous?'

'No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that…'

'I get it, Delphine. You don't need to explain yourself. I guess I may be a little close to home when it comes to Sarah.'

'What do you mean?' _Aw, Delphine's typical curious look. _She always does it whenever there's some exciting discovery to be made.

'I guess she reminds me of Beth.' Her hand moves the dreadlocks again and her nose wrinkles. _Aw, Cosima's typical nervous look._ 'I don't know… she's the one that looks like Beth the most and that just…' she carefully thinks about her words '… moves me.'

'Did you love Beth?' the question comes out with a little tension on the side.

Cosima seems a bit reluctant to answer it. 'Yeah, I did.'

They stare at each other not wanting to face the reality or maybe just out of courtesy. Delphine thinks to herself about the possibility of a relationship between the clones. _That would explain a lot_. It would explain the love she had for Sarah and the lack of words in what came to all things Beth. _Had they been in love?_ She did not dare to ask.

'I should probably check on Kira.' Cosima points at the little girl inside the store. 'You take Tomas? Yeah?'

Delphine nods and follows her with the stroller. The clone kneels next to her "nice" and they both go around picking up the best candy bag. Delphine stares thoughtful at her lover. _Was it really possible? Am I special enough? Could I ever be Beth or am I the next Beth?_ The answers will remain unanswered for now, at least for the French.

* * *

Walking along the wide corridor that led to the flight calling counter Sarah checks out her ticket to see which is the right gate. Helena accompanies her analyzing the shops windows strolling alongside them.

The guardian angel stops by a record store, her reflection facing the window translucently. On the other end of the glass an Elvis record takes out most of the attention.

Sarah goes on but after a few steps she notices her sister's absence. Analyzing the place she spots Helena staring hypnotized at the window.

'Helena! Come on we have to go!' Sarah approaches to grab her wrist, but the clone shakes it off violently.

'I like Elvis.'

Sarah lurks at the window to notice the highlighted album.

'Yah? Cool let's just miss our flight and listen to Elvis for the entire day!' her sarcasm is easily noticed by her soft joking tone. Also, her eyes demonstrate some indignation.

'It is a good idea.' Helena flashes a provocative smile.

Sarah doesn't like it and gives her a killer look followed by narrowed eyes. 'Do you think I'm joking. Look Helena, we have one week to go to England and figure out where we come from, why someone rescued us, why we were _the_ twins, why I am the unmonitored one. I need to find a way to turn down DYAD and end it all.'

Helena fades her smile, but not because of the lecture. Sarah had said they were going to England to help Cosima, to find out about the original one, why were they trying to take down a multinational company instead?

'We aren't going to help Cosima?'

Sarah's expression confirms Helena's fear: her _seestra_ had lied. Sarah would tell her about it sooner or later, _I guess sooner is the way to go_.

'Look… Once we take down the lab we can build ones ourselves, find a cure safely.'

'Don't you like Cosima anymore?' Helena shows of her innocent side, her concern. She wants to trust her _seestra_, but how can she? _She lied_.

'I love Cosima. This is not about that Helena.'

'You lied.' Sarah has never seen Helena like this. She looked vulnerable and more sad than fearful.

'No, look…' Sarah considers her options, _will Helena understand?_ 'They already have a cure for Cosima. DYAD I mean.' Sarah pauses to evaluate Helena's reaction, but her face remains the same, _curious_. 'Paul called me, he said they had the cure and that he would give it to Cosima if I went back to him.'

The silence between them settles a sort of weird vibe. Sarah was being treated like an object and Paul blackmailed her, but the blonde twin doesn't see it like that.

'What did you say?' Helena's accent softens a bit.

'I refused.'

The Ukrainian is taken aback. 'Why?'

'I said I'd think about it, but then I got a call from Rachel.'

Helena rolls her eyes. 'Rachel… I don't like her.' The side of her lip rises in disgust.

'Look Helena, I know how you feel about her, but she said Paul practically ruled DYAD, that he was keeping Ethan Duncan a slave-'

Helena cuts her off. 'Swan man?'

'Yes, and she said something else.' Sarah swallows. 'Paul teamed up with the Proletheans and he wants to kill us all.'

Helena feels dizzy. Her mind sets on the word _Proletheans_ and it fixates itself there. _But they love me_. 'They said I'm the only one. They love me Sarah, you're wrong.' Her eyes fill with terror.

'You're defending them? After how they treated you?' Sarah didn't understand this sudden change in Helena.

'They are family too.'

And that's when it sinks in her. Sarah had never thought about that, Helena had lived her entire life with the Proletheans, with Tomas and the nuns. Religion was important to her and she still thinks she's important to them.

'When was this?' Helena asks after some moments of silence.

'Right after I picked you and Tomas up.' Sarah notices the confusion in her eyes. 'Look Helena, we are going to England because our past may help take down Paul and DYAD, maybe win an appeal in court. We are going to find out why they made us so we can discover how to free ourselves from the patents.'

'You trust Rachel?' this was perhaps the hardest part for Helena to understand.

'I do.'

'Why?'

'Well Helena, I trust Rachel because Beth told me to.'

_And it was the most difficult thing about it all, to actually understand and embrace a dead woman's warning._

**Want to know what happened between Cosima and Beth? Comment and review and wait for "Patents" one chapter companion fic "Dreadlocks": s/10451341/1/Dreadlocks-Patents**


End file.
